The Main Battle Suits
The Main Battle Suits are enormous mechs designed by The Iron Master General Stats Battle Suit: H7 P3 A8 C0 T0 I0 N0 S0 Size: :35ft (huge) Powers: :Super Strength :Super Speed :Super Durability :Terminators Weapons: :Right Arm: Photon auto-cannon Avenger :Left Arm: Flamethrower :Back: AA/AV Missile launchers Javelin :Shoulders: Grenade launchers 19 Grenade Launcher (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun/Flashbang) :Front Chassis: Machine-gun Turrets :Back Chassis: Machine-gun Turrets :Extra: Super Fists, Giant Knife, Giant Grenades larger than normal grenades (Explosive, Frag, Smoke, Stun/Flashbang) Armor: :Aegis Special: :Cockpit: Can be pilotable. Normal humans do not change anything but supers with special powers can improve the 'mental' stats (like Cunning, Insight and Technology). Could be used to transport high-priority targets safely. Has 2 co-pilot/passenger seats behind the main pilot (these can also be used as inmate seats by having the passenger fully strapped to the seat). :AI pilot: When no pilot is present the AI takes over the command (fluff, no mechanical significance) :Drones: special, hovering robots designed specifically to support the main Battle Suit to cover its weaknesses. They are mounted on the hull itself, thights, back, shoulders and get released once the battle starts (fluff, no mechanical significance) :Jetpack and thrusters: Despite its massive size, the Battle Suit moves and lightning speed. These modules are to thanks for that (fluff, no mechanical significance) :Drone compartment: special storage on the back to compactly store drones if their numbers become too high to mount on the hull (fluff, no mechanical significance) Notes: :With effective athletics score of 12 and 3 actions per turn this beast will straight up slaughter anything foolish enough to take it one straight battle. High health and DR of 5 (DR6 mundane) will let it take a massive amount of punishment before it gets taken down. : Low Observation and Insight make the Main Battle Suit susceptible to ambushes and cunning-based attacks. Specialized drones may be able to cover these weaknesses. : The sight of these Huge war-machines stomping the streets will send general population into panic and may evoke responce of nearby airforce and/or army. Will probably increase terror levels as well. Do not use these lightly. General Strategy While no push-over in close combat, the Main Battle Suit should try to keep maximum distance away from its enemies. With its incredible speed and main guns effective range up to 4000ft, it can gun down or weaken its enemies before they close in to attack. Once the enemies manage to close it, it is advised to use smoke, stun, flash grenades and the flamethrower so that the MBS can again take up more favourable distance and attack at long range. Several MBS fighting in tandem should surround the enemies and attack them from different angles at long distances (as the terrain allows). Thus, the enemies will be forced to target only one of the MBS while others will attack from the sides and behind. The Main Battle Suits make use of the specialzed drones which cover some of their weaknesses. See below for more detailed explanation Support Drones: There are 3 classes of support drones designed to cover Battle Suits weaknesses, shield it from incoming attacks and give fire support. They are mounted through-out the Battle Suits main body and can be detached at will. The MBS on its own power can wield up to 9 drones. The drones should be split equally among classes (3 Sensor, 3 Shield, 3 Support). If the numbers are uneven, extra drones should go to Shield class. Sensor Drones: : H0 P0 A0 C5 T5 I5 O8 N0 S8 Size: :1inch (miniscule) Weapons: :Nerve-shock, syringe Armor: : None Special: : Anti-grav engine: allows the droid to float, does not make it move faster (fluff, no mechanical significance) Mount: : On the front and the back of the hull. Same amount of modules on the front and the back, if the total amount is uneven, then more modules on the back then the front. Strategy: : With their high Observation score, these drones primary function is to expose and keep track of enemies during battle. : Having high stealth score, these drones are supposed to stay hidden and only engage the enemy as a last resort or if ambushing them will work better than straight combat. : Before the battle starts, the drones should be dispersed around the battle area and keep about 30ft distance from the main Battle Suit to avoid AoE attacks. : If all of the Shield and Support Drones are down, then the sensor drones are to ambush and distract the enemies, and block all attacks with their body. Shield Drones:'' : H5 P0 A5 C2 T0 I5 O6 N0 S6 '''Size': : 2ft (small) Weapons: : Machinegun, Taser, Syringe, Gas dispenser, Flash and Sonic blast Armor: : none Special: : Anti-grav engine: Allows the droid to float, does not make it move faster (fluff, no mechancal significance) : Force Shield: front faced, expandable shield which allows the Shield Droid to intercept attacks, these shields allow to fully stop shells from heavy cannons even if doing so will destroy the droid (fluff, no mechanical significance) : Manipulator Digits: robotic arms to manipulate enviroment (fluff, no mechanical significance) Mount: : On the shoulders, back, compartment and thighs Strategy: : These droids are specifically designed to protect the Main Battle Suit from precise, aimed attacks to which the MBS are weak to. : The shield droids should always go FULL DEFENSIVE each round and protect the MBS if the opponent uses Cunning attack against it. : These droids should never engage the enemy barring special circumstances. : If they can help it, the drones should distance from the MBS and each other at least of 10ft so that they can avoid the most devastating AoE Attacks. If it is impossible to protect MBS in such a way, then 1 drone should keep close while others stay a bit father away. Once the designated protector dies, another drone should replace it. Support Drones: : H5 P0 A2 C5 T0 I5 O6 N0 S6 Size: : 2.5ft (small) Weapons: : Anti-materiel rifle, Tazer, Syringe, Gas dispenser, Flash and Sonic blast Armor: : none Special: : Anti-grav engine: Allows the droid to float, does not make it move faster (fluff, no mechancal significance) : Manipulator Digits: robotic arms to manipulate enviroment (fluff, no mechanical significance) Mount: : On the shoulders, back, compartment and thighs Strategy: : These Drones will provide long-range support to the MBS making precise shots against enemies with low Insight : Before the battle starts, the drones should dismount and spread out as far as possible. Just as the MBS, their effective is very far, so they should try to keep maximum distance from the enemy. : If possible, the Support Drones should try to flank and ambush the enemy. : If the all of the Shield Drones go down, then the Fire Support Drones should replace their function and protect The MBS.